Can Forever Keep Us Safe?
by TeamJacobBitch
Summary: "Your dreams might be reality. I guess we'll have to find out." "How do you suggest we do that?" "Easy. We go looking for them" As the pack adjusts to a new life, they are all just trying to hang on. I changed the rating..just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! So I'm back in the Blood and Chocolate scene to all of you who read my previous one that I stopped, and to those of you new readers, Welcome! :) Personally I think this version is much better than my old one cause since I wrote that one my writing style, and everything has increased a lot! Reviews are greatly appreciated.(: **I know some of the stuff is OOC, but I'm not Annette so I can't write them the exact same way! Personally I think that if Viv and the other characters were exactly the same it'd be boring! But hey that's me!** Much love, Christina. Xo**_

Vivian jumped out the window after her mate, relishing the feel of being outside and of being her once more. Two weeks seemed like such a long time to the young loup garou. The sound of Gabriel's feet hitting the ground seconds after hers brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to face him and he took her small hand in his large one.

"Vivian are you sure you want to do this?" His voice was thick with his want but it also held a trace of concern for her. Looking into his eyes, she knew that even if she turned him down tonight, he would wait for her as long as it took…yet she still found herself nodding. "Normally we would uhm, go out to the woods and do this but since I'm sure you don't want pups yet…we better stay close so we can have the needed protection."

Vivian blushed but nodded, "Gabe I'm sorry. I know how much you want pups, and it's not like I just don't want them…I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry. But thanks for understanding." He smiled at her sweetly, and then offered his hand, which she took. He led her past the creek running through the edge of the woods and a little further away into a small meadow.

He stopped just inside the little clearing and quickly unbuttoned his pants sliding them off as he began to talk, "You do remember the way of the mating dance?"

"Of course, I've known it since I was thirteen," Vivian stated simply, quite proud of being able to keep the tremor out of her voice. Gabriel walked over to her wrapping his strong arms around her body, pulling her close.

"Vivian if you don't want to do this we don't have to. We can wait. I don't want you to be afraid of me," His voice was soothing and she felt herself relaxing into his embrace.

"I want to do this Gabe…I've just never done this before," In the darkness Vivian bit her lip and nestled her head farther into his chest.

His laughter shook her frail body and he pulled back from her so that he could look into her eyes. "I'll help you." His voice was husky with desire and his lips crashed against hers. She kissed him back with a fierce intensity.

The two changed into their Loup Garou forms and circled each other, taking their time to complete the ritual. Vivian ran in circles teasing Gabriel, until finally he caught her and sent them both flying to the ground. She was shocked back into her human form, and he quickly changed back to join her.

She crashed her lips against his, the feel of his hot hard body pressing against hers making her not want to wait anymore. He pulled away and trailed kissed down her neck, she groaned when he hit a really sensitive spot and bit down. He smiled and his lips found hers once more.

After a little while of just messing around Gabriel pulled back a little bit. "Vivian are you ready?" She bit her lip and nodded. After putting on the condom, he lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed into her. She cried out in pain as her barrier broke, he stopped and let her adjust. Finally she nodded, giving him the okay to continue.

He pulled out and continued to thrust in and out of her. Their moans got heavy and Vivian soon reached her climax. Soon after that Gabriel exploded into her and his body collapsed on top of hers. He quickly rolled off and pulled her to his chest.

Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "I love you my queen."

She sighed in contentment, "I think I love you too." He chuckled and the two of them drifted off to sleep holding on to one another.

Vivian awoke to the faint light of the sun rising over the tree line. She groaned and tried to roll over, she couldn't move. She looked down, a pair of muscular arms was wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning my sweet," a husky voice whispered from behind her. Vivian forcefully turned to face him, Gabriel's smiling face looked down at her. Last night came back to Vivian in brief flashes. The story he told her. Getting unstuck. Running from him in the woods. Talking to him about her feelings. And finally making love to him and falling asleep in his arms.

"Vivian? What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, his facial expression going from happy to concerned.

"Nothings wrong," she sighed, "I was just thinking about last night." When she spoke about last night she felt a slight pain in areas that have never hurt before.

"Well then, we should probably head back to your house. So that way when Esme wakes up she doesn't notice you're gone," Gabriel said and stood up stretching himself out as he did so. Vivian noticed a small collection of scratches up and down his arms, she looked down at herself and noticed similar markings all over her body. _Oh great, now everyone's gonna know what happened _Vivian thought to herself.

Vivian stood up and extended her limbs, noting the pain once again. She took Gabriel's outstretched hand and followed him to the edge of the clearing. They snuck across the yard and quickly climbed up the side of the house into Vivian's room. Gabriel pulled on his shirt, while Vivian put back on the discarded robe from last night.

"What happens now Gabe?" her voice was soft and it rang slowly around the small room. Gabriel turned and looked at her.

Walking forward he began to talk. "We leave in two days for Vermont. Well I do, I'm going early. We have to tell the pack about us." He stopped in front of her. "The sooner the better. You can come to Vermont with me. We can get to know each other more. They'll expect pups soon, but it doesn't always happen on the first try so we can drag it out."

Vivian sighed, "Okay. I'd love to go with you. It's not that I don't want pups, it's I'm just not ready. I'm only seventeen, and I'm still in high school."

"I understand my queen," He said placing his hand on her cheek lightly. Vivian leaned towards him, and right before their lips met there was a pounding on the door and Esme's voice shouting in.

"Shit," Vivian whispered pushing Gabe towards the window. "Get out of here!" He jumped out the window just as the pounding began again.

Vivian walked to the door ripping it open before Esme could start screaming. "Mom!" She hugged her mother who had tears streaming down her face.

"Baby I think we need to talk," Esme said after she pulled back, with a huge grin on her face.

Vivian sighed, "About what?"

"I know you just changed back and all, which you'll have to tell me about later, but about Gabe!"

Vivian groaned as Esme pulled her towards her bed. The two of them sat down facing each other.

"The packs been talking about having another bitch's dance if you didn't accept him by last night. He wants you to be his queen and he's willing to wait, so he's been fighting to give you time but no one else wants to. So if they do have another bitches dance, or do make him choose it'll end up being you anyway, so just be open to him. Please for me baby?"

"I'll try to be more open to the idea," Vivian said as she bit her lip trying to stifle her smile. "I don't make any promises though!"

Esme laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything else. You are my pup after all!" The older Loup garou stood up, "Get ready and then come down. We'll go out to breakfast and celebrate." She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"It's gonna be a long day," Vivian mumbled as she stood up and walked to her dresser to grab clothes. Pulling out a pair of 'All Time Low' booty shorts and a white tank top, along with a black thong and bra.

She made her way to the bathroom and took a long shower, taking her time to shave. Vivian dried off and got dressed, then looked at herself in the mirror. Little red scratches were up and down her arms, and she had a love bite on her shoulder.

She made her way back to her room and grabbed a black hoodie from her drawer to conceal the marks. After applying just a little bit of concealer, mascara, and lip gloss she pulled her tawny blonde hair into a tight ponytail. **(A/N I know it'd be slight OOC for Vivian to do this, but since she's just coming back to her human form I think it be something different!)**

Voices from the living room reached her as she started to walk down the stairs. Esme, and Rudy were sitting on the couch talking animatedly about her.

"I thought my ears were ringing," Vivian said with a chuckle as she walked the rest of the way into the room.

Rudy smiled at her, "Glad to have you back Viv."

"Glad to be back," She smiled back at him. "Ready to go Esme?" The two of them left the house, and walked down town towards a little diner next to Tooley's.

"If it isn't the Gandillion ladies," The owner Mary Kay said smiling at them, "What can I get for you?"

The two of them sat down at the bar, "I'll have the steak and eggs. Rare, and scrambled. With orange juice, and a side of home fries." Vivian said.

"Same here," Esme said and Mary Kay nodded before walking back into the kitchen and talking loudly to the cook. "So Vivie, what happened last night that made you turn back?" She said this in a nonchalant voice and without any words that would completely give it away.

"I just went for a run under the moon and then found myself changed forward, and then I changed back." Vivian's tone was also one of nonchalance.

Esme nodded, "Well I'm glad your back. Everyone missed you."

"Indeed we did," The deep voice of Gabriel said from behind them making them both jump. Vivian and Esme turned to look at him, both surprised they hadn't noticed his approached. "Esme, Vivian." He smiled at them both, giving Vivian a quick wink.  
>Vivian sighed, the whole situation was much more real here in the diner in the early morning hours. A quick nudge from Esme brought her out of her thoughts and she opened her mouth to speak, "Hi." Her voice was soft even to her own ears<p>

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Vivian blushed, as Esme nodded her okay and Gabriel sat beside Vivian. Mary Kay came out and took Gabriel's order then went back to the kitchen leaving them alone.

"When do you leave for Vermont?" Esme asked leaning against the counter so she could see him.

"I leave tomorrow, and Bucky is coming up the day after. Vivian would you be interested in going up with me?" She laughed softly at his question repeated from earlier so someone heard him ask.

She looked at Esme as if asking for permission; she nodded eagerly and waggled her eyebrows at Vivian who turned back to Gabriel. "Sure I'd like that."

Mary Kay brought their food out, all threes at once, and they ate in silence. Vivian finished first and just sat there staring down at the empty plate in front of her.

Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Gabriel, who was watching her fidget nervously with a smile on his face. She looked away quickly trying to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks.

She wanted Gabriel, she knew she did, but the fact of already having surrendered and now having to learn and live a completely new life still terrified her. Gabriel was so much different than anyone she'd had before, they had all been boys, where as he was a man. Then there was the way Vivian felt about me the new Queen Bitch, it scared the shit out of her. But it wasn't like she could, or would let anyone see it for the simple fact that they would jump on it and rip her apart.

Vivian didn't know what to do, so she sat there glaring at her plate like it was its fault she was so screwed up in the head right now.

"Earth to Vivian!" Her head snapped up at her mother's voice. "I have to go to work now baby, you can get back on your own right?"

She nodded, "I'm not five mom." Esme rolled her eyes, and stood up.

With a quick kiss to her daughters forehead, and "Clearly. You were much nicer then! I'll see you tonight!" She was walking out the door, leaving Vivian alone with Gabriel.

She turned to him, unsure of what to say and do but trying all the same not to let it show. He smiled at her, "If you're going with me to Vermont you should probably finish packing. I can drive you home, and help if you want." His offer hung in the air between them, until finally she smiled and gave a small nod.

"I'd like that."

"You say that a lot," Gabriel stated matter of factly. She just shrugged and stood up, soon followed by him. He added his money to the money Esme had put down and the two of them walked out of the diner.

Gabriel's black Harley was parked alongside the curb. She watched as he slung his leg over the bike, and then turned to her expectantly. She climbed on behind him, as he brought the engine to life. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tightly but not overly so, as he pulled away from the curb.

Her hair blew behind her in the wind as they drove the short distance back to her house. To soon the bike came to a stop in front of the porch and she jumped off before anyone who happened to be around could see her holding him tightly. Yes she accepted him, but everyone didn't have to know…yet.

The two of them entered the house, and climbed the stairs to Vivian's room. None of her stuff was packed yet, so they had a lot of work to do.

"You want to do your clothes or should I?" Gabriel asked as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She growled at him playfully, "You'd enjoy that too much." His hearty laughter filled the room as Vivian grabbed the three suitcases she owned, two black ones and a silver one, and laid them on her bed. She began to empty her clothes drawers, neatly refolding everything and putting it in.

"What should I do?"

"Esme put boxes in the corner, start filling them with the stuff from my bookshelves," Vivian pointed to the corner where the aforementioned boxes were. The two of them worked in silence until Vivian was finished, and looked up noticing that Gabriel was no longer working but instead looking through her diary.

"What the hell?" She shouted as she lunged at him trying to get the book back but failing miserably as he held it above his head and stared down at her. "Give it back!" Her voice was a hiss, and if it had been anyone else she was talking to like that they would have flinched and done as she said.

"Did you really feel like that?" He sounded hurt, and she wondered exactly what she had written.

"Feel like what?"

"I quote, _exactly one week after the fire. Gabriel is such an ass! He should have saved him, but no he was only worried about himself. And now my life is hell because of him, my father. He's gone, and he isn't coming back! It's not fair. I still can't believe he's gone, and stupid Gabriel's here. I wish he had died instead of my father…I hate him…"_

She flinched as she recalled the words she had written so long ago, when she had been filled with agony and grief, wanting nothing but to have her dad appear and tell her it would be alright as he held her in his arms, but knowing it could never happen.

"I did at one point," Vivian said looking him in the eye. If he couldn't understand she had been filled with grief, and taken her anger out on him then he could….

"Is that why you wouldn't let me in?"

She groaned, "Do we have to talk about this now? Why does it matter? You got what you wanted, I accepted you so why does it matter!"

"I have to know," His voice was still soft and his eyes held hers.

"Yes! That's why I wouldn't let you in! That and because I thought you were a pompous ass hole! I was mad at the world, still am if I tell you the truth! But that doesn't matter because I know now that I love you damn it!" Her eyes flashed viciously as she thought of the hatred she still felt to some many people. But she knew that she had been wrong to feel that hatred for him, it had never been his fault, and now she had fallen and she had fallen hard.

He dropped her diary and enveloped her face in his hands as he pushed his lips against hers in a moment of frustration, and passion. She kissed him back eagerly letting out all of her pent out frustration as his wild scent filled her nostrils.

Her hands tangled in his hair as his wrapped around her waist pulling her body closer to his. His tongue ran across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily granted. Their tongues danced together in a battle for control until Vivian was breathless and had to pull back.

"We should probably get back to packing," Gabriel said, his voice huskier than normal. Vivian nodded but neither of them made to move away. Gabriel chuckled and unwrapped his arms from around her as he turned back to the shelves in front of him. He placed her diary in the book and continued to pack.

_Two hours later; They finished packing and decided to tell the pack they were together at the meeting that is to take place as of like now…_

"Alright everyone let's call this meeting to order!" Gabriel's deep voice rang out through the living room at Rudy's for the last pack meeting they would hold here. The room fell silent except for the quiet laughing of the five at something one of them had said.

"Now as you all know Vivian is back," There were some cheers and catcalls when he said this. "But we also have more news for you, so Vivian if you could explain?"

She cleared her throat and stood up going to join to her mate beside the fireplace. Her voice was soft, yet so strong as she began to speak. "Last night as you all know was the second full moon since the ordeal, that would mean if I had not yet accepted Gabriel he would be forced to choose a new mate."

She let them all think about that for a moment before she continued. "As you all probably noticed last night Gabriel was absent from your run, that's because he was with me." Some gasps were heard around the room as what she had interpreted sunk in. "Last night I accepted Gabriel, and now join him as Queen Bitch."

There was silence all around the room until the five, now four, stood up and approached Vivian. They all took turns hugging her and offering, though somewhat sadly, congratulations to their friend.

"If there are no questions, then we will continue this meeting." No one said anything so Gabriel continued, "As you all know I leave for Vermont tomorrow to begin preparations on the Inn and finish signing the papers."

"Will Vivian be joining you?" Everyone turned and looked at Persia Daily who was the asker of the question. She had a knowing glint in her eye that made Vivian shiver.

"Yes she will, and then Bucky will join us the day after. We have narrowed it down to three names for the Inn and we wish to vote on them tonight. Any objections?" No one objected so Gabriel continued. "The Moonlight Inn, The Wolf Inn, or The Inn of The Wind."

Everyone voted on their favorite, and the winner was… "Well it was close but we will now be running _The Moonlight Inn."_ The five cheered as they had been the ones to originally suggest the name.

Gabriel cleared his throat and the room fell silent once more. "Now I have no more to say so unless any of you has anything you are free to go." No one said anything so they got up and began to mill around talking or leaving.

A very pissed off Esme approached Gabriel and Vivian. "I ate breakfast with the two of you and you didn't tell me! My own daughter didn't tell me she mated! Vivian we even had that talk this morning!" She looked like she was about to cry causing guilt to course through Vivian who looked at Gabriel for help.

"Esme please forgive us, I asked Vivian not to tell anyone so we could tell you as a pack. If it's anyone's fault it is mine."

Esme sighed, "Fine I understand. But damn it, I better be the first to find out when she gets pregnant!" Vivian gulped and stared after her mother who had walked away and was now talking to Tomas, the new comer who she had been seeing since the ordeal.

Gabriel left Vivian to go talk to Bucky who had motioned for him, so Vivian was left standing there alone at the front of the room. That is until Persia Daily came over to her.

"Vivian you understand the responsibility that comes with being alpha female, but I must warn you. Things are going to happen, and much is going to change. You will face much in a short time to come and you must be ready. You will have to break promises, and befriend your enemies if you are to succeed."

Vivian nodded nervously, "I wish you could tell me what you mean, but I know you can't so there's no use bugging you about it." The older Loup garou laughed, patting Vivian on the arm before walking away.

Vivian sighed as she approached the steps, sitting on the bottom one and looking around at the room that was still relatively packed, it was going to be a lot to get used to and she felt deep down that she wasn't going to have as much time as she would have liked.

**_Whatcha think about it?(: Review and let me know. x3 Alrightys thank ye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! So I know it's be forever since I updated, and well after I got my flashdrive back I went on vacation for like four days with my brother and didn't have my computer so couldn't UD then….and since I got back; I've been sick, to a funeral, super busy with summer work for my English class, and have gotten so ticked off I threw my flash drive at a wall and broke the end part off. SO therefore I had to rewrite the whole effing chapter…AGAIN! I hope you guys can forgive me.. :P I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter and I really don't know why, but I do. Also, .if you recognize some stuff it might be from my previous BAC fic because I am trying to use some of that stuff in this. But yeah, sorry for the long wait and sorry for the long AN… Hopefully I'll UD again soon (NO PROMISES! ;)…)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the songs, or anything else you recognize….but yeah some of this stuff is mine… but this is the last disclaimer I'm doing, it's just gonna count for the whole story.**_

The forest was so open, so freeing and peaceful. And that perhaps is why Vivian loved it so much. It gave her a chance to escape everything and just be. There were no other pack members, no one telling her what to and what not to do, and no one breathing down her neck about mating.

She was leaving for Vermont with Gabriel is two hours and she was scared to go. When she decided to leave with him it was a spur of the moment decision, but now that she had time to think about it she wasn't sure if it was the right one. She knew that she should go as she was the alpha female but she wasn't sure if she was ready just yet.

As she approached her house she saw that Gabriel's motorcycle, and Bucky's truck were parked out front. She loped into the back of her yard and changed quickly pulling on the clothes she had discarded there and going inside through the back door.

She then made her way through the house to find Esme, Rudy, Bucky and Gabe sitting in the living room talking quietly.

She tried to be as quiet as possible so that they wouldn't notice her but when she reached the entrance step it creaked and they all turned towards her.

"Shit," Vivian cursed quietly and tried to act normal. Gabriel stood up and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her, towering over her.

"Vivian," he growled softly, "where the hell have you been? You've been gone for hours! Your scent just disappeared!"

Vivian tried to push her way around him but he wouldn't let her move. "I just went for a run! I needed to clear my head so that's what I did, get over it." Vivian's words had caught Gabriel by surprise so this time when she pushed him he moved giving her enough room to get past.

Esme sighed and called out to Gabriel, "Don't bother with the whole don't just run and disappear speech...it didn't work when she was five, it's not going to work now!"

Gabriel stifled a laugh as he turned back to Vivian, "We're leaving soon so go finish getting ready."

She nodded, "Give me a half hour." As she left the room she heard the conversation return, but softer now that they knew she was there and she didn't like that but if she stopped they'd know she was trying to eavesdrop.

Entering her room she opened the suitcase she had thrown her clothes in a grabbed a pair of black sweatpants, a white _Black Veil Brides t-_shirt, a black cami and her favorite matching black lace bra and panties set and she walked across the hall to the bathroom.

Vivian showered quickly and blow-dried her tawny hair, leaving it hang loosely around her shoulders. She walked back into her room and threw her dirty clothes in a plastic bag, which she shoved into a bag with her painting clothes.

After Vivian threw her last couple of things in her suitcase, she grabbed her purse off the bed and quickly applied just a touch of mascara to make her eyes pop since she had been running all night and looked so tired. Then Vivian grabbed her favorite hoodie off the floor and made her way downstairs.

Esme, Rudy, Bucky, and Gabe were still sitting in the living room but now instead of the serious conversation they appeared to be having earlier they were laughing and appeared to be having a good time.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Vivian asked as she reached the bottom step and pouted at them.

Rudy pointed at the other three in the room, "They didn't want you here. I for one was all for it!"

She grinned at him as she walked closer and sat down on the arm of his chair, "I knew there was a reason I liked you Uncle Rudy." Rudy laughed and wrapped his arm around his niece in a sort of hug, letting her know he was there for her always.

The four loup garou talked for a bit before Gabriel and Bucky left to finish packing the truck with everything they needed for the three of them, and Esme had disappeared to the kitchen giggling after receiving a phone call.

Rudy and Vivian sat there in mostly silence, occasionally saying something here and there out of random. Eventually Gabriel and Bucky came back inside, so now they were just waiting for Esme to come back so the two women could say there goodbyes.

"VIVIE!" She shouted and ran towards me picking me up and spinning her daughter around, "Are you sure you wanna go with Bucky and Gabe? I mean they could gang up on you." She said quietly in her ear. _What in the hell has gotten into my mother, _Vivian thought, _She never acts this motherly._

After Esme set Vivian down, she noticed that Tomas had walked into the room. Esme smiled brilliantly at him, Vivian groaned. _So that's what it is, _she thought to herself.

"Alright Esme," Vivian said, "We have go. See you Monday. Love you." Vivian hugged her quickly before running out the door and jumping in the driver's side of the truck.

Bucky and Gabriel walked out of the house talking as Vivian watched them from in the truck. The two male loup garou shook hands before Bucky got on Gabriel's bike and drove away, speeding down the road.

As Gabriel made his way to the driver's side he saw Vivian in the seat and motioned for her to move over. She shook her head and quickly locked the door just as he reached for the handle.

He glared at her, "Vivian open the door." She just shook her head and smirked triumphantly. After a few minutes of him trying to get in she decided it would be fun to quickly lock and unlock the doors, seeing if he could get in. **(A.N….I do this all the time and had to include it! It's so much freaking fun… ANYWAYS on with the story… :) ….)**

The first few times he tried to open it but failed as Vivian was too fast, but finally he managed to open the door.

She cursed under her breath and glared at him as he pushed her over to the passenger side of the truck while he got in. After they got situated and started down the road Gabriel turned and looked at Vivian. She glared at him and he reached out to touch her arm but she yanked it away. She then put her headphones in and she faded into the background.

"Vivian wake up," Someone called. She felt someone shaking her and she opened her eyes blinking, she looked up into Gabriel's blue eyes.

She smiled, "Where are we?"

"We're almost at the Inn, we have about an hour left till we get there. I'm hungry, and I figured you would be to," Gabriel said as he got out of the truck.

Vivian sat up and threw her I-pod in her bag grabbing it and her hoodie before jumping out of the truck. She shivered when she got out and put the aforementioned hoodie on.

The two of them walked up to the little restaurant and sat down at a both in the corner, waiting for the waitress to come over and take their our order as they talked.

"So how many rooms did you say it has?" Vivian asked while she played with her napkin.

"Well the Inn has three floors total. The first floor has the kitchen, dining room, sitting room, lobby, two offices, a library, and a bathroom."

Vivian sighed, "That's a lot of painting we're going to have to do…and just for one floor. What about the other two?"

"The top two floors have the guest rooms, twelve on the second floor and ten on the third because it has to suites."

"Sounds good, we'll have to make a list of colors we want to do for the rooms and everything we're going to need before we go shopping."

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea. And I thought you said you were going to be horrible at being the alpha female?"

"I never said I was going to be bad at it, I just said I didn't want to do it." She grinned at him cheekily just as the waitress came over to take their order.

She was an older woman, probably in her mid-sixties, with dark brown hair streaked with gray pulled up on her head in a bun. "What can I get you kids today?" She asked them with a smile as she handed them both menus.

Vivian barely looked at her before she answered, "A cheeseburger medium rare with only pickles, cheese, and mayo…can I make that extra pickles? A large fry and a vanilla milkshake."

The waitress then looked to Gabriel, "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger rare, no ketchup a large fry, and a chocolate milkshake."

The waitress nodded, took their menus and walked away. "Really a chocolate milkshake and a bacon burger? That's disgusting."

"What's disgusting about it?"

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Well for one chocolate milkshakes are gross, and vanilla kick butt and bacon on cheeseburgers is disgusting!"

Gabriel laughed as the two of them continued to banter back and forth until they left the restaurant.

"Do you think we should go and get some stuff now so when we get there we can just start cleaning up so we don't have to come back out right away?" Vivian asked as they reached the truck.

"That's probably a good idea, look for a store or something so we can stop." Five minutes down the road they stopped at a Wal-Mart and got out.

Vivian grabbed a cart and started to push it fast before jumping on the bar thing at the bottom of the back and riding it.

Behind her Gabriel was laughing as he followed her through the store to the cleaning stuff. The two of them grabbed the stuff they would need (window cleaner, scrub buckets, mops and brooms, other cleaning sprays and air freshener) and then just walked around the store looking at random stuff.

"Gabriel I'll be back in five minutes!" Vivian said as she practically ran away from him after shoving the cart in his direction. She ran through the store to the electronic stuff hurridly trying to find what she was looking for. She spotted it and picked up two packs of them before she walked over to the regular toys.

She then proceeded to grab a few more things before going back to where she last saw Gabriel. When she found him she dropped everything into the cart among the cleaning stuff and food, which Gabriel had picked up since she left.

"I'm afraid," Gabriel said as he eyed the stuff she had put in the cart warily.

"Don't be such baby," She said as she slapped his arm playfully, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's get out of here."

The two loup garou were driving up a dirt road in the late afternoon as they talked over the quiet music that played through the cab of the truck.

"So you mean to say that you hate the color red?" Gabriel asked disbelievingly.

"Not all red, just bright red like fire truck red. Like tomato red, and maroon are fine but bright red is obnoxious.." When Vivian said that, Gabriel busted out laughing.

"You're crazy," He shook his head.

She shrugged just as they came to a stop. Wasting no time Vivian jumped out of the truck and looked at the Inn that was in front of them. It was old and worn, but when they fixed it up she could tell it would be gorgeous. They'd have to repaint the whole thing since the paint was peeling, redo the front porch, and possibly replace some of the windows but it would be worth it.

"It's gorgeous," Vivian whispered as she imagined what it would eventually look like.

"So you like it?" She looked up at Gabe who was standing beside her smiling.

"I love it!" She lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly as he arms wrapped around her waist. The two hugged for a moment, relishing in the comfort of the first real contact they had since the night before.

When they pulled back they both had huge grins on their faces. "I'll show you around then we can get started on cleaning up." Vivian slipped her hand into Gabriel's as the two of them walked around the side of the Inn.

The first thing Vivian noticed was the cabins off to the back side of the Inn. Upon counting them she found there were thirteen, she laughed to herself at the odd amount. The cabins were in two lines six on each side with one, the farthest from the inn, at the head in the middle.

The next thing Vivian noticed was the pond on the opposite side of the cabins that had the little stream leading out of it and disappearing into the forest.

"The lone cabin is for us since we're the leaders."

Vivian looked up at Gabriel who had spoken. "How did you figure that one out?" She said playfully.

"Well you see I asked the last owner what an alpha was to do…" Gabriel teased back. Vivian was surprised at the playful child like manner he had when they were alone, and how nice he really was. After they finished walking around they made their way back to the truck.

"What should we clean first?" Gabriel asked as he got out one of the scrub buckets, and tons of rags and cleaners along with a mop, broom, and a vacuum(they brought that from homeee!).

"Why don't we start with our cabin, so then we have somewhere to sleep and when Bucky gets here he can always stay in our cabin while we clean the Inn?"

"Sounds good," Gabriel said as he began to walk back down the path to the cabin. Instead of Vivian following him she went to the truck and got out her bag, digging through it until she pulled out her iPod and portable iHome. **(A.N… dang I'm doing tons of these in story an's but we need them, anyways I just wanted to say that most likely this stuff is gonna be the present time instead of 14 years ago cause that's when I was born so I don't know tons about what it was like then so yes! And while I'm here I would just like to point out that there is furniture in the cabins and the Inn, stuff like coffee tables and the beds and dressers and stuff like that that just needs cleaned and fixed. So, Here and now timeline and furniture. :)… )**

She then followed the path that Gabriel had taken, to nearly run into him half way as she was too busy looking through the music on her iPod as she created a new playlist to clean to.

"I was looking for you," Gabriel said as explanation as to why he was there and asking where she had gone.

"I was just getting my iPod. Let's go start cleaning."

When they reached the cabin Vivian set the iPod on the coffee table and clicked shuffle on the playlist. The first song that came on was _My Bloody Valentine _by _Good Charlotte_. She started to sing along as they began to clean, starting with the living room and working their way back through.

"I'M DONE!" Vivian hollered as she walked across the hallway from the bedroom she had been cleaning to the one Gabriel was cleaning. He was still dusting the dresser, and still had to clean the floor. "You're seriously not done yet? I had the bigger room and I got done before you!"

He glared at her before turning back to his work, "You're a girl…you're used to cleaning I'm not."

She rolled her eyes as she got the vacuum and began to sweep the floor. Ten minutes later and the room was done, so that meant they had finished one cabin completely.

"So what color carpet do you want to get for these rooms?" Gabriel asked as he and Vivian sat on the couch, which was old and worn out and needed replaced, relaxing.

"I actually wouldn't mind hard wood," She shrugged, "But we have to take care of the Inn and the other cabins before we worry about remodeling this one."

"Good point. We should probably start planning color ideas and stuff…"

Vivian grabbed a notebook that was in one of the bags with cleaning stuff, Gabriel had clearly thought about doing this earlier as she also found a pen.

In her neat hand writing she began to write;

_Inn Room Colors-_

_ Dining Room:_

"Okay so what were you thinking for the Dining Room?"

"Something sort of dark but not too dark."

Vivian nodded, "What about a blue green color?"

That was how the rest of the color picking went for the two of them as they suggested colors and argued over the best choice, and when they were all done the list looked like this-

_Inn Room Colors-_

_Dining Room: Blue/Green_

_Lobby: Cobalt Silver_

_Office One: Maroon_

_Office Two: Navy Blue_

_Kitchen: Yellow_

_Sitting Room: Light green_

_Guest Rooms: Tan/ Brown_

_Guest Bathrooms: Cream and white _

_Library: Dark purple, with silver n/ black splatter designs _

_Downstairs Bathroom: Forest Green and Dark Brown_

"Now that that's down why don't we go make food?" Vivian asked as she threw the paper down on the coffee table and stood up.

_**So I kinda thought this chapter sucked the more I wrote, but I wanted to get it finished and posted so this is what you get…And ideas, requests or anything for future chappies let me know in a review, PM me, or something! (: Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.(:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! (: So I've been trying to work on this story, and other ones I'm writing along with all the summer work my teacher's thought it was necessary to give me… :P But anyway here's chapter 3 and sorry for the long wait!**_

The pounding on the door is what woke Vivian up the next day. She rolled over and sat up as she stifled the yawn that was pouring out of her mouth. She walked out of the room and headed to the front of the cabin.

Gabriel was asleep on the couch where he insisted to sleep last night so she wouldn't feel weird to which she had replied '_We already had sex so why won't you sleep with me?´ _He just laughed and had sent her to bed which kind of made her stay up until almost two hours ago wondering what was up.

She opened the door to reveal a grinning Bucky standing there, "Good morning." He was too cheery for the tired Vivian so she opened the door farther before flipping him off and walking back into the cabin.

"GABRIEL GET UP!" She shouted as she walked past him causing him to jump up and look around.

"Oh hey Bucky," He said as Vivian walked back to the bedroom she had come from.

Twenty minutes later she had showered, changed and altogether gotten ready for the day was making her way out to the living room. She didn't find the males there but did find them in the kitchen where they were eating and talking about stuff that needed done at the Inn.

"There's food on the counter," Bucky said as he pointed in the general direction of it. Vivian made a sandwich out of the eggs and sausages and sat down to eat.

"So Vivian I take it your not a morning person?" Gabriel asked with a teasing smile.

"I normally am…unless I only get you know two hours of sleep because I'm up all night thinking," She said with a glare in his direction.

He simply looked confused and let the subject drop. "I'm going into town to get the paint soon. I was hoping you and Bucky would stay here and clean the rest of the cabins."

"That's fine with me," Vivian said as she stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and stood up. After putting her plate in the sink she turned back to Gabriel and Bucky, "Let's get a move on boys we have lots of work to do! Bucky go up to the truck with Gabriel and get the cleaning stuff out, bring some of it down and leave some of it up there. I'm going to start on the next cabin."

As she walked out of the cabin, after grabbing her iPod and the cleaning stuff from the living room where they had left it yesterday she briefly heard one of them say, "She is defiantly Ivan and Esme's daughter." That made her smile as she didn't hear it often.

She opened the door to the next cabin with the key Gabriel had given her and set the stuff around. She set her iPod to the same playlist as yesterday, clicked shuffle and smirked as _Don't Wanna Go Home _by _Jason Derulo_ came on.

She started cleaning, starting first in the living room and beginning on the kitchen by the time Bucky joined her.

"What is the garbage that's playing?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Vivian whipped around and stared at him, "Garbage? I happen to like this music! Where the heck were you I cleaned the whole living room from top to bottom already?"

"Gabe and I were talking," He said with shrug. "What do you want me to do?"

"Start scrubbing the walls," She said as she pointed at the bucket of water that was sitting by the doorway. The two of them worked in silence for a while until Vivian finished cleaning the cabinets and counters and Bucky was finishing up the walls.

"Bucky I'm bored," Vivian said from where she leaned against the counter.

He looked over his shoulder at her with an eyebrow raised, "Scrub the floor."

"I'm busy," She said as she left the room to go continue onto the rest of the house.

Four hours later and they had two cabins to go when Vivian decided to put her plan into action… "Hey Bucky!" She called as she walked from the room she had just finished to the next cabin where he was sitting down.

He looked up at her, "What is it now Vivian?"

"Yesterday Gabe and I went shopping, I bought some stuff and have an awesome plan to attack him….but I need help with it. Are you in?"

What exactly does this plan consist of?" He asked with a smile as he showed his interest.

"Walkie talkies, two air soft guns, a paint ball gun, silly string, glue, feathers, and glitter…figure out where I'm going with this," She said with a smirk.

He laughed, "We're going to die!"

"So you're in?"

He nodded, "Oh hell yes."

She grinned, "Excellent…now here's what we're going to do."

Later in the afternoon Vivian watched from her perch in the tree about a hundred yards from the Inn as Gabriel pulled up the road in Bucky's truck, the back full of way more than the paint he was supposed to be getting.

"_Alpha is approaching,_" She said quietly into her walkie talkie.

Bucky's voice crackled slightly as he called back to her but she understood perfectly, "_Alright. I'm in position and ready waiting. I'm out._"

Vivian jumped down from the tree after Gabriel stopped the truck in front of the Inn porch, she pulled the black shirt down and got her gun poised as she snuck quietly through the forest towards him. She watched as Gabriel walked around to the side porch where her iPod was blaring music and quickly ran closer.

Bucky was on the other side of the forest she knew, but she couldn't see him so she only hoped he would see her signal. She shot the paint wall at one of the trees he was supposed to be positioned to see and smiled as they both shot out of the woods at the same time, Bucky shooting air soft pellets at the bags that hung over Gabriel with the glue and what not and she shooting him with the paint ball gun.

He just stood there momentarily as he was covered in glue, then feathers and glitter followed by silly string being shot at him while he was pelted with paint balls. He growled deep down in his throat as he looked first at Vivian then at Bucky who were both holding their stomachs as they laughed hysterically. _**(A.N…. Sorry that was really OOC, but I figured they could use some fun ;)….. )**_

__"Oh you guys are so funny!" Gabriel growled at them.

"We are," Vivian panted through her laughter.

The rest of the day passed with Gabriel smirking every time he saw Vivian or Bucky, in turn making the beta and queen bitch scared out of there minds.

"Vivian I'm thinking we should start begging," Bucky whispered to her when they were alone and beginning cleaning the Inn.

"Tell me about it, but we can't cause then he'll laugh at us and we'll still be screwed!" She hissed back just as Gabriel came back into the room smirking at them with an evil gleam in his eye. Vivian looked at Bucky and gulped.

_Three days later…._

Vivian woke up to the sun shining in the bedroom window, she rolled over expecting to find Gabriel but all she found was an empty bed. She sat straight up and looked around, she kept telling herself not to freak out but she couldn't help but get slightly worried as she quickly got dressed and ran out of the room after pulling her hair up.

"Gabriel?" she called walking into the kitchen. She looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be seen. Vivian felt her heart start racing faster as she made her way to Bucky's cabin. Neither of the males was anywhere to be seen.

"GABRIEL!" she hollered when she reached the kitchen up at the Inn. She heard someone plowing down the steps and she breathed a little easier. Gabriel ran into the room, his face full of concern.

"What happened?" He asked as he crossed the room towards her. Vivian sighed as she flung her arms around him. The two of the just stood there, arms wrapped around each other.

After a moment she pulled back and just looked into his eyes. She reached out and stroked his face gently.

"Vivie? What's wrong?" Gabriel asked softly stopping Vivian's hand.

"You could have left a note ass," She hissed at him as she smacked him playfully. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and her mouth set in a straight like.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vivian. I should have left a note," he said. His voice was full of regret and Vivian looked up smiling softly, and before either of them spoke their lips were connected and they were kissing with a furious passion.

He ran his tongue across his bottom lip and she opened her mouth, her tongue meeting his. Gabriel picked Vivian up by her butt and walked over to the counter setting her down and never once breaking the kiss. Vivian moaned when Gabriel bit her bottom lip and she felt him smile against her lips.

"Hey Gabe…Oh crap never mind." Bucky said causing Vivian and Gabriel to spring apart. The two of them looked like naughty kids stealing cookies before dinner. Vivian blushed bright red and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah Bucky?" Gabriel asked calmly, his voice still held a husky tint from the heavy make out session he was in moments before.

Vivian could hear the smile in Bucky's voice as he replied, "Well, I uh, finished that list for you. So whenever you're ready to go get the supplies let me know." He started to back out of the room when Gabriel stopped him.

"I'm ready let's go. Vivie you going?" Gabriel said. Vivian shrugged and followed Gabriel and Bucky out to the truck. She look up at the Inn, the windows were open as most of the rooms were either airing out from being cleaned or painted and the peeling paint from the outside was mostly gone now that they had taken it off in preparation for painting it. "Uhm you can get in any day now Viv." Gabriel said from beside her.

She started slightly but climbed into the back of the truck and listened to the two males talk about everything they needed to get…what fun that was.

When Bucky pulled into the parking lot at the strip mall, she couldn't help but grin because right next to the Lowe's was craft store. She broke out grinning like a little kid on Christmas, because she was sure they would have some kick-ass paint supplies, she would definitely be checking it out before they left.

She followed the two of them through Lowe's as they got nails, and glue and all kinds of 'fix-it' stuff that they would eventually need for the Inn.

They were walking down an aisle with paint stuff, picking up extra brushes and stuff along with spray guns for the outside of the building when Vivian got an idea.

"Gabe!" She called as she ran down the aisle towards where he and Bucky were standing debating on two different paint guns.

He looked up as she stopped in front of them. A grin was splitting her face and she was practically bouncing up and down because she was so excited.

"What is it Vivian?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"For the lobby at the Inn, I want to do a mural on the wall you see when you first walk in. Do like a forest with a full moon thing, it'll look really amazing because of the silver on the other walls! Please please please!" When she finished her little rant, it only took about ten seconds, she clasped her hands together in front of her and gave the two males her puppy dog face. Gabriel looked over at Bucky.

"That's not a bad idea, it'd add some personality…" Bucky said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But can you paint?"

Vivian scoffed, "Can I paint? HELL YES!"

Gabe nodded, "She's a really good artist. Alright Vivian you can do it." She smirked and gave them both hugs before she started to walk back down the aisle.

"Where are you going?" Gabe called after her.

Without even looking back she replied, "Craft store next door! Find me when you're done!"

Vivain entered the Craft store and grabbed a cart, heading to the back of the store where she saw the paint stuff displayed on the wall. She look through the paints, grabbing colors she liked and putting them in the cart bottle after bottle.

Eventually she moved on to brushes, of all shapes and sizes, and other stuff she would need to complete the mural.

"Don't you have this stuff in your boxes from home?" Vivian jumped and looked up at Gabriel who had spoken.

"Don't sneak up on me!" She chastised him, "I have some stuff, but not much. Other than the mural on my wall I stopped painting pretty much after the fire…"

Gabriel nodded, "Are you ready to go then?"

Vivian laughed, "I guess for now I have all I'll need. Where's Bucky?"

"Finding space to put everything in the back of the truck…"

Vivian laughed again, "You guys bought that much stuff?"

Gabriel shrugged as they made their way to the front of the store to check out, "We didn't buy that much stuff…"

When they walked outside and saw the stuff in the bed of the truck she gasped and stared at both of the guys open mouthed.

"Not that much stuff Gabe? Are you blind?"

He shrugged and grinned sheepishly at her as he placed her bags in the back among the other stuff.

"What exactly do we need the wood for?" Vivian asked as she saw plywood in the back.

"We're going to build a porch swing in a frame to set by the pond so people can sit out there and relax," Bucky said as he walked around to his side of the truck.

"That's actually a really good idea," Vivian said smiling at him.

He grinned, "Gabe thought it was stupid!"

She looked at her mate who was grinning slightly, "I never said it was stupid…"

Bucky interrupted, "Yes you did! You said, and I quote 'That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! Who's going to use a swing like that anyway?'"

Gabe sighed, "Okay that's enough swing talk! Let's get out of here."

_Two Days Later…_

"Good morning Bucky!" Vivian called when she heard the door to the cabin open. A few seconds later Bucky walked into the kitchen where Vivian was standing in front of the stove cooking pancakes and sausage.

"That smells good," Bucky commented as he sat down at the table like he did every morning.

"Doesn't it smell good every day?" Vivian asked as she put five pancakes on a dark blue plate and set it before him before turning back to the pancakes in the pan. "Syrups in the cabinet and butters in the fridge if you want it."

She heard the sound of the chair scraping across the floor then the fridge opening and closing and the cabinet slamming before she heard the chair slide back in.

A few minutes later she heard someone coming down the hallway and knew that Gabriel had finally woken up. She put pancakes on two plates, one for her and one for him, and added the sausage which had just gotten done.

She set there plates on the table and grabbed Bucky's from under his fork. "HEY!" HE protested, "I was eating those!" She rolled her eyes as she put the remaining sausage on his plate and gave it back. "Oh sausage…thanks. Morning Gabe."

Vivian looked and smiled at Gabriel before taking her seat across from Bucky at the little four person table, leaving Gabriel to sit between the two of them on the other side.

"So what are the plans for today?" Vivian asked as she buttered her pancakes.

"Well you know the pack should be here by late this afternoon," Vivian nodded, "So until then we're just going to continue finishing up painting in the Inn."

"I'm going to start on the mural today if you don't mind. I figure you two have the rest of the painting under control." Vivian said replied.

"Sounds good. Tomorrow we can start on painting the outside and doing stuff like that since we'll have extra hands."

Bucky, who was now finished eating, piped in, "What are we going to do about the cabins? We just cleaned them, we didn't paint the insides or buy any furniture."

"Most of the people are bringing their old furniture with them, and I figured it'd be best if we let them all pick out their own paint and they can do that stuff themselves."

"Alright." Bucky stood up, "I'm gonna go start painting. I'll see you guys later."

"So Vivie, what were you thinking for furniture for our cabin?" Gabriel asked after Bucky was gone. "Their bringing all the stuff from my apartment and your room with them, but we can get new stuff if you want."

"We can put my bed in the second bedroom, along with some of my other furniture and we can use your furniture in our bedroom and the rest of the house if that's okay with you."

He nodded sounds good, "The only thing we'll need to actually buy is stuff for the third room which is going to be the nursery…"

Vivian rolled her eyes at him and sighed, "Gabe I told you I'm not ready for that yet. I know you are but I want to wait a while."

"I know but if we do it now it's done with. What about paint colors since we haven't done that yet?"

"For the second bedroom I was thinking a light green color, something springy I guess…it'll match my furniture that way. The bathroom we can do white since the tile still looks so nice we can just repaint the walls and what not. The living room I was thinking tan our cream. And for our room and bathroom I was thinking we could do something dark…We need to redo the floors and stuff too in the whole cabin."

Gabriel nodded, "Alright. I have to go to town this afternoon before the pack comes so I can pick up the paint and what not. Where you thinking carpet or hardwood?"

"Hardwood."  
>"Alright I can get that too," HE stood up and put their dishes in the sink, "Let's go get to work."<p>

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, and not much happens but until this story gets off the ground theirs gonna be a lot of fillers and stuff. Review and tell me what you think. (:**_


End file.
